The Supporter
The Supporter, '''or commonly known as '''Supporter '''or '''Sol, is a regular member of Specord. Personality Music thot. History Former lurker after joining and becoming active for one day, he returned after the announcement of the Christmas Collab event. He has been an avid reader of Pokemon Special since the year 2010 and discovered the Discord Server when the link was found on https://jb2448.info. He came off as a member who was avid to help anyone that was in need, which made him happy in the end. He is known to play in VC in a channel that CRT made for him: "Thot Lounge 2". Soon afterwards, he became an active member in Specord. He was initially seen as a minor annoyance by the more prominent members, but soon was eased in by his peers. During the Spring of 2017, he became a prominent writer of the Specord Fan game along with Gresh, who directed and programmed a part of the game. Becoming a writer and also making a Session of the Pokemon Tabletop RPG with a few members created a strong bond between him and his fellow peers. After the End of the 2017 Gang and most of the members were gone, The Supporter, and his new close friends Ozzie and Ebraucus, created a friend group and wanted to let in new members to make them feel welcomed. This led to the "Presidency" of Specord change into a "Directorship" or "Agency". The agency was able to create a long lasting bond with various projects, and many of them turned to using bots to display various emotions, which led to most of the agency migrating to #bot-chat. After the good times of the bot-chat gang, The Supporter knew that he must leave, but swore he will be back. After a hiatus of 6 months, and the 2017 gang returns, The Supporter returned under the Alias of Minecraft_Messenger_191512 or more commonly known as the Minecraft Messenger. Giving various hints that gave away his identity almost immediately, he entered the server several weeks later after his exposé. He is currently an active member of Specord. He threatens to run Khun over with his scooter. On August 18th, also known as the server update night, Supporter hosts a marriage counseling session with his ukulele in VC. Supporter returns as Roblox Mailman#0666 '''later that night. '''and Crt kicks him since he hasn't payed back his $5 yet. On August 21st, he and Khun were able to delete Deliveryshipping off the face of the fucking earth. However, the remnants of the beast still remain and it is up to him to cut the stragglers off. Trivia * Plays piano in VC a lot. * Knows how to play 50 billion instruments. * Tries to be a sk8er boi but is just a big nerd. * Composed a special music piece just for the MET Gala Art Event . * If you're reading this, you're already d- * he's scary tall and makes fun of khun every chance he gets * scooter scooter Category:Members